


Ещё одна удачная посадка

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, This should of been canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: И теперь он возвращался на Дагоба, твёрдо настроенный на то, чтобы закончить обучение. Он собирался стать джедаем.





	Ещё одна удачная посадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another successful landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946523) by [piss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss). 



Когда он улетал, тренировки были последним, о чём хотелось думать. Хан и Лея были в смертельной опасности, и он не мог позволить себе торчать на Дагоба, дожидаясь вестей об их смерти. Но в итоге спасать пришлось самого Люка. Во всяком случае, противостояние с Вейдером дало ему понять, сколь многому ещё нужно научиться: выбраться живым ему удалось лишь по счастливой случайности. И теперь Люк возвращался на Дагоба, твёрдо настроенный закончить обучение. Он собирался стать джедаем.

Люк ввёл координаты и вошёл в гиперпространство. Безбрежная синева подступила к кораблю — гипер не переставал изумлять Люка. Иногда ему хотелось оказаться снаружи, нестись по кажущемуся бесконечным тоннелю, касаясь бликов света. Конечно, он превосходно осознавал, что это было бы самоубийством. Корабль быстро приближался к Дагоба, время было выходить в обычное пространство. Люк отключил гипердрайв... или, по крайней мере, попытался сделать это. Сколько раз он не пытался сдвинуть рычаг отключения гипердрайва — тот не поддавался. В приступе паники Люк перегнулся через консоль и попытался сделать это двумя руками. Корабль всё ещё был в гиперпространстве.

— Твою мать! Твою ж мать! Если бы я только мог отключить его! Стоп, вот оно!

Отключать гипердвигатель в процессе использования не казалось ему безопасной идеей, но ведь тяжёлые крейсера типа "Воспрещающий" могли доставать корабли из гиперпространства именно таким образом — отключая гипердвигатель. Так как Люк быстро приближался к Дагоба и иных вариантов не наблюдалось, он приступил к работе. Рывок выхода в реальный космос отправил его в недолгий полёт, закончившийся встречей с металлической консолью, после которой нос его превратился в кровавое месиво... Люк поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы понять, что сейчас врежется. Он сгруппировался, защелкивая обвивающие тело ремни безопасности. Первый контакт с болотистой поверхностью, как и прогнозировалось, обогатил его незабываемым адским опытом. Даже несмотря на то, что вода и грязь смягчили падение, эта посадка была одной из самых худших в жизни Люка. Голова кружилась, было ощущение, что она вот-вот взорвётся, но он собрал себя воедино.

Люк поспешно вывалился наружу и рухнул на землю, тяжело дыша и пытаясь собраться с силами. Он поднял голову, пытаясь осмотреться. Когда перед глазами перестали плясать чёрные пятна, дыхание перехватило. Этого не могло быть, это выглядело как домик Йоды. Люк точно знал, что, согласно введенным им координатам, место посадки должно было находиться достаточно далеко от дома маленького учителя джедаев. Поднявшись на ноги, он осмотрелся. Рухнувшие стены и обломки мебели говорили сами за себя. Должно быть, он изменил координаты, когда возился с консолью.

— Учитель Йода? Вы здесь?

Может, его не было дома, может, он медитировал. Но желудок его потихоньку скручивало от беспокойства. Люк медленно обернулся, с ужасом в глазах. Увиденное заставило его вскрикнуть. Сомнений не было, под правым шасси корабля лежал зеленого цвета и очень плоский Йода.

Люк ничего не мог с собой поделать. Подбежав, он скорчился у тела коротышки и заплакал. Слова, казалось, сами слетели с его губ:

— Йода! Йода, Дарт Вейдер — мой отец?


End file.
